


we took the floor and she said -

by Sixthlight



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Family Dynamics, Multi, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight
Summary: Beverley has a bone to pick with Rom, afterwards. (Follow-up to "just keep your eyes on me").





	we took the floor and she said -

**Author's Note:**

> Tag for [just keep your eyes on me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9490940); won't make sense if you haven't read, etc, etc.

Rom was fully expecting Bev to have her up about Sally’s piece of idiocy at the party - Rom had  _no idea_  what she’d been thinking - and Bev did exactly that the next time they were both at Mum’s. But it wasn’t until a full week later, and frankly Rom had been expecting Bev to hunt her down the very next day. 

Still, the dressing-down was everything she’d been expecting, and clearly it was making Bev feel better, so she didn’t even bother pointing out that Ty had already had words with Sally until a couple of minutes in. 

That shut Bev up, but not in the way Rom had been expecting. “She - does Ty know -”

Rom rolled her eyes. “Everybody knows what happened, Bev, it was hard to miss.”

Bev’s eyes had gone very wide, way wider than they should have at that. 

“Because you and Peter both totally vanished way earlier than you should have?” Rom prompted. And, okay, once she’d been a little less buzzed she might have yelled at Sally, and Ty had definitely overheard that. But Bev was still looking like she’d been caught at something. “Wait - oh my god, Bev, what did you do, drag him off behind a tree right there? Nice one.”

Bev visibly twitched. “No.”

“Look,” Rom said. “It wasn’t okay, I get it, and I’m pretty sure Sally gets it, after Ty having at her, but tell me you at least had a fun evening out of it.” 

Bev relaxed at that, even smirked a little. “That’d be telling.”

Rom laughed. “All I really want to know is whether you and the Nightingale did rock-paper-scissors for who got to take Peter home or whether you just exercised the being married veto. And whether he's sorry he missed out.”

Bev shrugged in a faux-casual way that didn’t fool Rom at all and opened her mouth to speak, but then Fleet came over. “Are you done telling Rom off yet about Saturday?

Beverley started, just a bit. “Oh, yeah, we’re okay. It better not happen again, though."

"It won’t,” Fleet said firmly. “Ty had words. Your mate’s just lucky it didn’t get as far as Mum, Rom.”

“Oh, she knows,” said Rom. Mum took a very dim view of people fucking around on her turf, and Peter was family, after all. Enchanting him like that really wasn't on. “So come on, Bev, what’s the answer?”

To her surprise, Bev glanced at Fleet like she was sixteen and trying to get away with something again, then looked Rom dead in the eye and said “We took Peter home, he was fine after a couple of hours.”

Rom worked through the implications of that. “You guys didn’t - Bev, did you have a  _threesome_?”

Fleet’s eyebrows went up, and then she put a hand over her face. “No, Bev, I do not need to hear this. I do not need - oh my  _God_ , Bev.”

“We didn’t - not -” Bev waved a hand. “Like, technically, yes?”

“ _I don’t want to know_ ,” hissed Fleet.

“ _I_  do,” said Rom. “You absolutely swore, like, last year that you were never going to do that.”

“No,” said Fleet, and just walked away, which was totally unlike her; she was even nosier than Ty, in a quiet way you didn’t really notice until she’d got the whole story out of you. Rom personally blamed it on having raised about a million kids, plus being nearly the oldest.

“It was special circumstances,” Beverley said firmly. “And that’s all I’m going to say, Rom.”

“You better hope Ty never hears about this,” Rom said.

“Ugh, I know,” said Bev.

“So am I forgiven now?” Rom pressed.

Bev sighed. “Yeah. Yeah, okay, we will never speak of this again, you’re good.”

“But do you think you’ll ever -”

Bev gave her a look. Rom decided to leave it there. But, if she had to put money on it - whatever had happened, and she resolved then and there that one day she’d ask when Beverley was a couple of drinks down, was definitely going to happen again.

Honestly, Sally really needed to come up with better ways of getting revenge on people.

 


End file.
